


takes more than the world wide web (to know you better)

by orphan_account



Series: hacker!vixx au [1]
Category: BTOB, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they were both young but bold.





	takes more than the world wide web (to know you better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaelamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/gifts).



> this was entirely inspired by a prompt on twitter by @navibinn, and she captioned it as: "the brilliant smart and good kid that nobody will ever suspect he is the one who hacked the school system" or something along those lines.  
> here's the url: https://twitter.com/navibinnn/status/947751085535510528
> 
> also wanted to give this to helen, also amaelamin, because i've been reading her fics and i always thought to do something for her to show that i'm thankful.  
> p.s: i wrote this thinking of her OK helen i hope you like it x)  
> p.p.s: for explanations of the jargon used, please read till the end for it! thank you xo

the room was scattered with empty noodle cups, as clothes piled up on his other chair in the corner of his room. sanghyuk scoffed as he slumped in his work chair, staring at the computer screens while he slurped on his noodles.

“what the fuck?” he stopped midway while slurping his noodles and he roughly shoved the cup aside and his fingers drifted across his keyboard, typing a long string of text out.

“ **119192315184 919 222514661** ” he repeated what he saw on the screen.

“ **password is vyadf**!” he exclaimed as he let out a laugh laced with disbelief and excitement.

“stupid school system using _alphabet to numbers code*_ , why didn’t they _hash*_ that shit?” he muttered, letting out technical jargon unknowingly.  
“i feel so humiliated decoding stuff like this.” he pouts and explored his school system after he gained access.

sanghyuk always wanted to be the best hacker in his state since young, wanting to travel to Def Con someday - one of the world’s largest hacker conventions located in LA. being the top student in his class with exemplary behaviour, none of them know that he’s the hacker that goes under the pseudonym - cipher.

  
sanghyuk had already hacked most school systems in the area, leaving him nothing to do recently.

realising that he had already hacked all systems except his school’s, he decided to give it a try.   
he obviously did not know that their school was only protected with an _alphabet to numbers code*._

 —

“ _hey have you seen the school website yesterday? all my assignments got deleted_.”  
“ _yours too? i thought my computer had a bug!”  
__“mine too! do you think it’s done by cipher? that hacker guy in our state!”  
_ “ _i want to give cipher a worship altar and have his autograph to thank him for doing god’s work.”_

sanghyuk burst out laughing after holding it in for so long, and people around him casted weird looks at him. 

cipher was known for hacking only school systems in the region, and students were always grateful to him but yet, the police could not do anything since cipher always left no clues behind about his identity. sanghyuk had never thought of doing anything further than that though.

“what’s with you?” sungjae nudged his elbow roughly, and his brows arched up curiously.

“nothing much, i just remembered something funny from naruto.” he replied nonchalantly, earning a scoff from his best friend.

“geez, you’re such a nerd. complete with the straight-a grades and good behaviour, how will you have a social life and get fucked?!” his best friend exclaimed in worry while making frantic hand gestures to emphasise sanghyuk’s pathetic plight.

“fuck off you asshole, focus on your grades before girls!” the taller male, embarrassed by the comment, headlocked his bestfriend playfully.

sungjae made fake choking noises and swat sanghyuk’s arm away, as the latter released his death grip and walked forward along the lockers. the rest of the day went as mundane as any ordinary day would’ve been, but the topic of cipher hacking the school’s system had never left the students’ mouth.

—

_"hey, did you hear about someone else named anna that surfaced recently?"_

sanghyuk’s ears peaked and he leaned in a little closer to eavesdrop more. a new one? he wondered about what this Anna person did.

_"yeah, i do! she infiltrated the government’s website right?"_

_she what_? sanghyuk mentally cursed in his mind and he stood there, shocked. as much as cipher was hacking school systems, sanghyuk didn’t dare to do anything like what anna did.

before sanghyuk could hear anything further, sungjae slung his arm around his shoulder harshly.

"hello jackass! what are you doing standing in the middle of the hallway? anyway, the new transfer student is fucking gorgeous. i need to get her number!" sungjae’s eyes shined with newfound determination.

"can’t you just focus on-"  
"what the fuck, she’s walking over. that’s her!" sungjae’s eyes widened at the figure that’s approaching in front of them. sanghyuk looked to find out about how fucking gorgeous she was, and as sure as hell, she is very gorgeous.

‘hello there. i have to talk to sanghyuk in private, can you give us a moment?’ her voice was soothing, seductive even. sungjae gave an exasperated glance at sanghyuk, before he pat his shoulder roughly and walked away slowly. before sanghyuk could say something, she muttered softly.

"i finally found you, cipher."

he got caught offguard for awhile, before realisation dawned on him.

"anna, what brings you here?"

—

**GUIDE** :

alphabet to numbers code* : a series of codes where A=1, B=2, C=3 as per the Latin alphabet

hash (ing)* : a program that executes a function resulting in garbled text representing the original information, a type of encryption

black hat hacker*: someone who hacks for personal gain and/or who engages in illicit and unsanctioned activities

white hat hacker*: traditionally hack in order to alert companies and improve services


End file.
